Chosen
by Skittles-chan112
Summary: High school AU. Eren Yeager moves to a new town, and with it a new school. But what happens when he learns about the "Choosing" ceremony? Will Eren be able to remain in control of himself, or will he succumb to the monster who now "controls" him. "Brat. You think you can defy me? Pfft. I like that. Lets see how long you can keep that up shall we?" M warning for latter chapters.


**My first Aot fanfic! Yeah. Now, this is a Riren story meaning it will contain Yaoi. For those of you oj with this, Enjoy.**

It was a seemingly normal day at Maria public highschool. Lots of students simply going about their day. But if one were to look a bit closer they would notice something a bit strange. Each student's uniform was the same (minus gender specific uniforms) except for the fact that there is one of four symbols on each student's uniform. A pair of overlapping wings, what looks to be a horse's head, a set of intertwining roses, and a very rare symbol: what seemed to be a profile of a face? Now, as I said most people do not notice this small difference between the student's uniforms, and if they do, they play it off as the class representation as to what grade they are in. However, there is more to the symbol code than what meets the eye. Unfortunately, newcomers to the school had no idea what they were signing up for.

I woke up to an obnoxious noise blaring from my phones speakers. I reach out from under my warm comforter and flip the damn thing open as I growl. 6:00 am is too early to get up. I roll over and snuggle back under my covers only to have my door banged on and my mother yell at me through the door.

"Eren Yeager! Don't even think about it. Get your butt downstairs for breakfast. I expect you to be neat and presentable!" she then walked away down the hall.

I groaned but had no choice at this point. I shrugged of my warm bedding and slid my feet out of the bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. I got up and approached the uniform hanging up on the back of my door. It was a strange uniform. It had a white button up shirt, white pants "Seriously who wears white?" and a dark brown jacket. There was supposedly a tie to go with it, but I wouldn't get that until I got to the school for some odd reason. I threw on the uniform, leaving the shirt untucked and headed downstairs for breakfast.

After my mother made sure I had eaten plenty, she hustled me and my sister out the door with a smile and an "I love you" and we were off. We treaded through the cold to our bus stop were we would be taken to this new school I had only seen once before. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that me, Eren Yeager, and my adopted sister, Mikasa, were on our way to our first day at Maria high in the middle of the school year? Well, we moved to this new town called Shinganshina after my dad got a job transfer to this random hospital in the middle of the school year, so yeah.

We reached the corner just as our bus pulled up. We climbed aboard and the doors quickly shut behind us. Thank god this bus had heat. I was freezing.

I look around as I walk down the aisle to find a seat. Most of the kids were wearing the same uniform as me. I spotted what I thought was an empty seat and approached it, but as I went to sit down I noticed someone was sitting there. A small blonde headed boy who was just short enough to hide behind the seat out of my view. He had his nose in a thick book and he didn't see me. I cleared my throat and it was then that he looked up at me.

"Can I sit here?" He merely nodded in response as he moved his back pack and let me sit down. I noticed that my sister had taken a seat next to a boy who had headphones on and didn't seem to notice her. The bus took off down the road towards the place I had never been. I stared out the window thinking about what would be awaiting me at this new school. Would it be just as bad as the last, or would I get lucky and actually catch a break for once in my life? Yeah right.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the blonde haired boy I was sitting next to.

"So, are you new around here?" He asked. When I looked back to him I noticed he had closed his book and was staring straight at me. His deep blue eyes totally unreadable.

"Yeah. I'm Eren. We moved here about a week ago."

The boy nodded and smiled. "I'm Armin. Armin Arlet. "

We shook hands and then just when I thought we were done talking the blonde boy... er I mean Armin started up again.

"Have you been down to the school before today?"

I shook my head no. "My mom took care of the paper work and stuff and said that anything else I needed could be taken care of on my first day of school, so No. I haven't."

Armin nodded in acknowledgement. "A word of advice. Do not stand out. Blend in as much as possible." I was confused "Why is that?" I asked. Armin simply shook his head. "There is a sort of… class system if you will and if you upset the balance…" he simply trailed off and was silent. After a while I just shrugged it off. Whatever he was trying to tell me, I would figure it out in a few minutes anyway. I slipped on my headphones and listened to music for the rest of the ride until we reached the school.

"Here we go. Day number one. Goal: don't stand out, get into a fight, and behave yourself."

I stepped of the bus and stared up at the huge building in front of me. "Here we go."


End file.
